Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, or others, require power to operate. As generally understood, electronic equipment is often charged at least once a day, or in high-use or power-hungry electronic devices, more than once a day. Such activity may be tedious and may present a burden to some users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, some users have to find available power sources to connect to, which is time consuming. Lastly, some users must plug into a wall or some other power supply to be able to charge their electronic device. However, such activity may render electronic devices inoperable or not portable during charging.
Some conventional solutions include an inductive charging pad, which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. As understood in the art, such a solution still requires the electronic devices to: (i) be placed in a specific location on the inductive charging pad, and (ii) be particularly oriented for powering due to electromagnetic fields having a particular orientation. Furthermore, inductive charging units require large coils in both devices (i.e., the charger and the device being charged by the charger), which may not desirable due to size and cost, for example. Therefore, electronic devices may not sufficiently charge or may not receive a charge if not oriented properly on the inductive charging pad. And, users can be frustrated when an electronic device is not charged as expected after using a charging mat, thereby destroying the credibility of the charging mat.
Other conventional solutions use far field RF wave transmission to create pockets of energy at remote locations for charging a device. Such solutions, however, are better suited for particular uses and configurations as far field RF wave transmission solutions typically use numerous antenna arrays and circuitry for providing phase and amplitude control of the RF waves. Accordingly, there is a desire for an economical application of a charging surface that allows for low-power, wireless charging without requiring a particular orientation for providing a sufficient charge.